With an unceasing development of the electronic technology, the liquid crystal display has become a common display device. A substrate in the liquid crystal display comprises electrode layers, which are specifically classified into a gate layer, a source layer, and a drain layer, etc. After manufacture of the electrode layers ends, there are often superfluous remainders. “Superfluous remainders” here means a superfluous conductive layer part except that for forming a normal electrode pattern, after the electrode layers are formed. These superfluous remainders damage the normal electrode pattern, as shown in FIG. 1.
In view of this situation, a laser cutting method is generally adopted for repair, i.e. a laser is used to cut off the superfluous remainders, and the part is cut into the normal electrode pattern. An existing repairing method is that a very small laser beam is used to cut little by little. If an electrode in FIG. 1 needs repairing, it is necessary that many lines be cut to cut out the normal electrode pattern, and the location of the laser beam be precisely adjusted for each cutting, which is similar to the case where an electrode pattern is drawn by an operator little by little.
As discovered by inventor(s) in the course of achieving the present invention, there are at least the following issues in the prior art: it is necessary that in the existing repairing method, the operator cut many times, and the location of the laser beam be precisely adjusted for each cutting, leading to a technical problem that the speed of repairing the electrode is too slow.